


The beginning of something

by lilibel



Series: 30 days writing challenge [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has set his interest on Darcy. Darcy just want some instant coffee, but has trouble saying no to this stranger with the accent to die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of something

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed first chapter, based on the "Magic" prompt for Avengers_Tables.

He had known he wanted her from the moment he had heard about the tazing of Thor. He had not been aware of this kind of magic but it had certainly showed its powers and the lady who had mastered its use could be of interest to his current plans. 

She had been relocated in the middle of flippin' nowhere and it was really starting to grate on her nerves. There was no pizza place in the vincinity and apparently the coffee machine was broke. Jane could have easily rewired it but she had other plans, like trying to get her boyfriend back on earth, for example. So there she was in Norway or something, trying to get the shop lady to understand that she needed instant coffee. Not to avail. Her english was limited, and her norwegian, inexistant.

"Har du pulverkaffe?"

Darcy jumped slightly as the handsome stanger spoke to the woman behind the till. He must have said magic words because soon enough she had a box of instant coffee in front of her. Sexy as hell and obliging. Well, not what she expected in this part of the world where no-one except her seemed to be under 30.

His english was perfect, with an english accent to die for, when he addressed her and she tried not to swoon as he suggested that he took her back to her car. He kissed her hand as she was about to climb in the battered pick-up she had been allowed to drive. And again tried not to swoon. She did, alas, giggle when he asked her was her name was.

Tom, he liked to use Tom as his name when introducing himself to unsuspecting Midgardian wenches, watched as the woman named Darcy left aboard her vehicule. He had yet to see first hand her abilities with this tazer magik he had heard of, but at this instant, his mind was still thinking about the luscious lips and the girlish giggle. Maybe her use would be more than tactical after all. he could keep her, later, as a reward for having helped him. Yes. He liked that idea.


End file.
